Little Red and Big Bad
by Kiotana
Summary: A KaiTaka fic in Little Red Riding Hood style. This story has many different versions so here's one of the darker ones. Takao is off to see his brother when along comes a vicious wolf out to have him for dinner. ONE SHOT. SMUTT. YAOI. LEMON. RAPE.


_This is my version of Little Red Riding Hood. Takao(Tyson) is our beloved main character and Kai is the villainous wolf. This fics is a oneshot/rape/lemon/smutt/yaoi fic meant for an older audience that can handle rape. I love this pairing and please don't flame me for getting their relationship bloody. I'd much appreciate the reviews though. Enjoy._

**Little Red and Big Bad**

There once was a boy named Takao who was given a red cape and hood by his elder brother. He loved it dearly for his brother soon left on a long journey. Takao missed his brother over the years, but received letters occasionally to sooth his worries.

One day, many years later, his grandfather told Takao that his brother had returned and was on the other side of the dark forest. Takao was thrilled. His grandfather packed him a lunch to bring as Takao put on his beloved red cape and hood. He grabbed the basket of food and dashed out the door, his grandfather giving him a final warning as he waved.

"Keep to the trail, don't dawdle and don't talk to strangers! Ya hear?!"

"I know! I'm not a kid! Geez!" Takao replied, eagerly starting down the path into the woods. He was so excited to see his brother again that he almost started to skip, but decided not to since his basket was full.

As Takao went deeper and deeper into the forest, it got darker and darker. The young man shivered in the damp and very cool part of the forest. He clutched his red cape around him and continued down the path. Then, he saw some berries on a nearby bush. He licked his lips and picked it. The raspberry was small, but delicious. He spotted more on another bush and went to that one. The raspberries led him to blueberries and the blueberries led him to Strawberries.

The food having comforted him somewhat, he continued on his way, but found that he could no longer see the path. He paled in fright. He no longer could follow the berry bushes when they no longer had fruit and the forest was so dense that all the bushes looked the same.

Not far, a blue wolf spotted the red caped boy. He licked his lips, smirking maliciously, canines glinting as a ray of sunshine hit him through the trees. He watched the human look around in fright and briefly wondered if he knew he was there. Decidedly, it did not matter if he did. He approached him, being ever so quiet.

Takao bit his lip, trying to keep calm.

"Okay… that bush looks like a blueberry bush…" he stepped towards it and looked around for the raspberry bush. He spotted tiny red spot and went towards it, assured that it was the raspberry bush. He looked around again, and noticed a few stones behind a bush. He went towards that one and found the path again. He sighed in relief. "That was close…"

"Are you lost?" came a husky voice. Takao gave a little yelp of surprise at the sound and quickly turned to see the wolf. He was a little taller than the 14 year old boy and had a much stronger physic. The creature with bloody eyes and a mess of blue fur stood in pants and a white scarf torn at the ends.

"N-no, I'm fine," he replied. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied, beginning his façade and plucking an apple from a nearby tree. "I was concerned that anyone would walk these woods alone," he lied, offering the apple. Takao stared down at the red fruit and stepped forward. He looked up at the wolf and his crimson eyes that intimidated him, but took the apple from his claws.

The wolf gazed back into dark blue orbs; midnight locks covering his chubby cheeks and the red clothe covering him from head to foot. His eyes came back up as the boy held the apple to himself. He had forgotten to grab him.

"Thank-you, but I'm fine. I can find my way from here…" he said, holding the apple between his palms. "My brother lives on the other side of the forest; not far. I haven't seen him in years…" Takao stared right at him, curious about this creature with blue stripes on his cheeks.

"I see…" the wolf began, holding in his own victorious pleasure. "Then I won't keep you," he said, continuing to stare at what would be his next prey. The boy did not turn though.

"My name is Takao. What's yours?" he asked. The wolf was surprised, never having been given the name of his meals. Takao was such an adorable name.

"Kai…" he revealed, not thinking that names would change anything.

"Kai," Takao repeated. "I'm glad…"

"Glad?" the wolf furrowed his brow.

"You're not a stranger anymore. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" Takao laughed. Kai could not believe the human's idiocy or the irony of this meeting.

"Very well…" he scoffed. "I'll see you later…" With that, Kai walked through the bushes, disappearing into its thickness. He had a better plan to devour the boy. Takao waved pointlessly and continued on his way not knowing Kai was cutting right across to his brother's home. The wolf knew the man Takao was referring to as his brother. He was a poacher and was out long hours of the day. Takao would be there much too early to meet his brother and his brother would be much too late to save him.

Kai opened the front door, smelling the area in case of company, but found none. Looking around the small home, things were well kept, but Kai could smell it all. The wolf's nose could smell the many animal skins and blood. The home was tainted with it. Kai did his best to ignore it and move into the home. He went through the kitchen, through the living room, passed the small bathroom and into the bedroom; a cozy room with a single bed in the corner by the window. He slipped under the blankets and covered himself up to his nose. On the dresser lay a picture of a young boy with the poacher. Looking closely, it was Takao. He sniffed, turning away from it. How idiotic that Takao had been so honest. He could easily catch the boy now.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds his baby brother ripped apart on his bed," the wolf growled.

Takao made his way through the forest and spotted the hut with their last name written on the mailbox. He ran up to it excitedly, calling for his brother before he even got to the door.

"Hiro! Hiro! I'm here!" Takao announced joyously. He reached the door and knocked politely. "Hiro, can I come in?"

Kai gritted his sharp teeth as he clutched his fury ears in annoyance. The boy's vocal cords would be the first to go. He placed himself in the bed and covered himself completely before answering.

"Come in little brother!" he said, listening closely as the front door opened and let booted feet walk across the wood planks. They got louder and louder until he was in the room.

"Hey Hiro! Watcha' doin' still in bed?" Takao asked, losing his peppiness. Kai cleared his throat. "Oh, are ya sick?"

There was no reply.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought you some food. You're lucky I found some berries on the way or there wouldn't be anything left in my basket!" the boy joked, then noticed something pointy coming from under the sheets. "Oh… Hiro… is that your hair? You let your hair grow long and shaggy or something?" he teased and tugged the wolf's silver ear passed the sheet covering it. A red eye peered out at him angrily.

"All the better to hear you with," he growled. Takao ignored this statement and stared back into his ruby eyes.

"Wow! What big red eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with…" he replied with a grin, a fang catching Takao's attention.

"What big teeth you have…" Takao said, reaching towards his brother in concern.

"All the better…" he breathed. "To eat you with!" he snarled. The wolf jumped out from the sheets, scaring Takao backwards onto the floor. He screamed and scrambled to get to his feet, but found his red cape pinned to the floor. The wolf had caught it and used it to pull the boy closer. Heart racing, Takao tugged and struggled to untie the red fabric, but it was caught; just as he was. The hungry creature towered over Takao in the darkness of the room, holding his prey down with only his foot. The boy was grabbed, claws sinking into his arms as he was shoved into the mattress. He gave a yelp, terrified of his captor. His eyes watered as the beast ripped his clothes to shreds, scratching his skin in the process and leaving only the red cape tied around his neck. The wounds bled and stung this helpless boy. He screamed and struggled, but the wolf squeezed his throat, silencing him. Through blurry tears, Takao looked up into dark red eyes and noticed who it was that was attacking him. He clutched onto the arm choking him. It was the wolf he had met on the way; Kai.

"Kai…" he managed to whisper through the struggle. The wolf stiffened for a moment and smirked. He released his throat and let Takao dig his blunt finger in his collarbone. He would definitely enjoy this.

"Takao…" he growled and viciously bit at his exposed neck. The boy screamed, tugging and pulling just as Kai's teeth did. He brought his hand to his throat again, needing to silence the loud victim that threatened to shatter his eardrums. Takao's hands pressed on the wolf's chest, but it was useless.

"Please…" he managed as Kai lowered to his nipples and chewed on the nubs. He let out another wail, but the hand on his throat crushed the most of it. Tears poured out across his cheeks, his body shaking all over. Takao thrashed as he was tasted with fat licks, but Kai held his left arm down even as his prey scratched and hit him. Sounds vibrated in his chest, desperate to cry out, but Kai wouldn't allow it, not while he was still playing. The taste of blood fuelling his lust and ravaging hunger. He took the other arm back and used it to claw his way down the tan skin. He grinned as he took hold of a very sensitive organ and used his palm to get a different reaction from the human. Takao stiffened and began to feel aroused; something he only came to realise recently. He thrashed about, refusing to obey the monster, but sadly and hopelessly failing. He smacked and punched the wolf's head, but held onto his arm that squeezed his through a little more. Kai watched in amusement, his weight and strength giving no room for escape. Dark locks shook and swung across flushed skin to no avail. The wolf palmed his prey, arousing him more until he tired himself out. Takao shook for every reason the body should shake. He squirmed and thrashed in ecstasy. Delicious.

He grasped Kai's head while mostly grabbing his ears and kneaded to the same rhythm going through him. The grip on his throat loosened and he gasped for air then moaned long and loud. He took in great breathes and panted, fingertips rubbing the velvet ears. The wolf released him and laid his head on the young one's chest. That felt nice. Oh so nice. Feels so good… His muscles refused to lift him as his eyes rolled back in bliss. He'd never been given an ear rub before and he certainly felt like he'd missed out on something.

Takao stopped, wondering just what was happening all of a sudden, but he didn't wonder long. The wolf shook himself up and snapped onto his victims shoulder, piercing the skin and chewing. Takao screamed, feeling the muscles threatening to let go of his bones. Kai pulled away without the meat and watched the blood gush and Takao trying to stop it with his weakened hand. Kai pinned his chest and went back to stroking the boy's penis.

"Please… stop…" he cried. Takao continued to beg him to stop, but it just made the wolf hungrier. He looked up into lustful red eyes and gasped as they disappeared to allow their owner to lick at his erection, grasping his hips with his claws. He could not help his arousal and was fully hardened within a few soft and wet strokes. Kai went even lower then, holding tighter as he licked his entrance. Takao squeezed his cheeks, trying to discourage it, but Kai poked and pried. Glancing up, Takao was beet red and shamefully enjoying every bit. He penetrated a finger through the tight ring that contracted against him and roughly finger fucked his little victim. He greedily watched the boy struggle with himself and eventually become engulfed in lust. No longer able to contain himself, he came back up to the vulnerable neck and chewed at it again. Takao cried out, but started panicking again as he felt the wolf's long, hot and hard rod poking his butt hole.

How pathetic. You believe screaming is going to save you from me.

"I'm going to fuck you and as then I'm going to rip you apart for dinner," he seethed in his own excitement. With that, he held on tightly to Takao's hips and let his upper body squirm. It would do no good in the end. He spread his thighs and bumped his entrance teasingly a few times. Takao just kept yelling in fright, stiffening and jolting from the hits. He felt the blood of his prey pulse at high speed beneath him.

All at once, the wolf let 8 inches of meat slip into that little hole. It almost hurt him to squeeze in this tight human.

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Takao cried out in horror and pain. The wolf held still, letting the feeling sink in a little before pulling out and thrusting back in with great concentration. After that, he felt nothing but pleasure. He howled in pleasure and started ramming him. Pulling it all out and thrusting back in over and over again; pounding the little virgin into the bed that squeaked and creaked. He growled in his carnal excitement and bit him anywhere he could reach.

"RRrrrr…" Kai growled as he grunted and panted on his thrusts. Takao's screams seemed to have changed a little too on the way. His cries became those of desire and need.

"Ohhhh… Kai… ah.. ah..ah ah… ahhh…nnnnnnnhhhhhh… ahhhhhh…" Takao let go of the wolf's shoulders and grabbed onto the his ears again. Kai stopped thrusting and leaned down to get Takao to rub them again. Just a little. Just a little rub. "Kai…?" Takao struggled to understand. Kai's eyes flashed open, suddenly realized what was happening and flipped the human over onto his stomache. He pulled him onto his knees and thrust back in one fatal sweep. Takao went back to crying out in pain from the deep penetration of the new angle. He spread the perfectly shaped globes and continued to plunder, watching himself enter and retreat from the tight cavern. He couldn't hold himself back now as he fucked his hard and fast. A little more and he came in his little sex toy. He pressed the boy down flat on the bed to lye on. Takao groaned as his arousal hit the fabric, unable to hit his own orgasm from the sudden painful change of position. He panted and tried to squirm from under the weight crushing him, but could not. It didn't take long for Kai to catch his breath either. He smirked down at the frightened face staring from the side and pulled out of the tight little hole. Takao's face scrunched up at the feeling and it made his hair bristle on the back of his neck. He wanted to do it again. It was perfect. This was a long time waited. He'd raped and eaten many, but this one was delicious. Why waste him in one meal? He turned the boy over and saw the boy was still hard. Perhaps he'd take the second round right away instead of going for dinner.

"Kai…" his deep blue eyes pleaded into the wolf's. Takao reached his ears in that time and rubbed them erotically; kneading at the base and massaging them against his spiky head. Takao knew now. The wolf leaned back down, numbed by the attention, but still attracted to that adorable face. While he thoroughly enjoyed the rub, he had something else that came along with it emerging from him. Something he'd forgotten. He leaned into his face and did something rather odd. He kissed his beautiful prey. It shook him, but he did it again. Takao was in shock. He pulled away, but Kai leaned in that direction too, following the boy's evasions without relent. He kissed him even only for a second until he stopped fighting it. Kai pulled away and felt a mutual feeling of wonder, red and blue piercing into the other. He leaned back into him and strangely, his prey was returning it. He was massaging his whole head in passion. The feeling of tender lips and gentle tongues thrashing together was surprisingly arousing too. The wolf felt himself harden again and found that while Takao was not in any condition to be enjoying it, he still wanted it. Takao's knee rubbed his knee against his hip. Oh yes, he wanted it. Kai pulled up his legs and placed himself back at the entrance now covered in blood. He flicked his eyes up at Takao, then slid himself back in. It took Takao by surprise, but not causing him to scream as he had. Kai was easily sliding in and out, but this time, he was doing it slow; enjoying the mutual bit of sexual pleasure. Kai just watched Takao's face intently as he did and saw that his own gaze caused the boy to hit his orgasm. He cried out softly as he splashed the wolf's abdomen and his butt muscles squeezed the thick length threatening to rip him in two. Kai felt it and went back to pounding the boy silly.

So hot, wet and sticky…tight little… god…you…

With only those foggy thoughts in mind, he thrust deeper and harder into the boy, needing a little more to cum a second time. He saw the boy glowing on the messy sheets, his mouth slightly open moaning still and the orange sunlight warming up his tan skin. Kai had never seen such a beautiful thing.

BANG!

A bullet pierced through the wolf's head. Blood and bits of fur flew. The creature toppled over the side of the bed with a loud thump.

"Takao!" Hiro hissed, quickly going to his brother's side and wrapping him in the only cloth left; the red cape and hood. If Takao had screamed, he hadn't registered it. All he knew is that Kai had looked gorgeous in the shadows of the setting sun and then…and then he was on the floor and he was in his brother's arms. "Takao… it's okay now…" his brother whispered to him, holding his head to his chest. The warmth made him weep because for a brief moment, he loved the wolf.

**THE END**

_Reviews please._


End file.
